Heretofore there has been provided combination coin and bill holding cards and envelopes for mailing of currency and which have slots for coins, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,437. Similar types of currency configuration envelopes are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,589,632, 3,285,397 and 3,814,305. However, none of the foregoing patents pertain to envelope constructions which provide for securement to a support surface after which they are used for holding receipts and coin storage.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel envelope construction capable of releasable adhesive securement to a support surface and when so positioned, serves the dual function of holding receipts and storing coins.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an envelope construction of the foregoing type which is particularly suited for releasable adhesive securement to the sun visor of an automobile.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an envelope of the foregoing type which is provided with an advertising message which is always visible when utilizing the construction for its coin storing and receipt holding functions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an envelope of the aforementioned type having advertising information on the rear surface thereof which also includes a return reply card as a part thereof.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an envelope construction of the foregoing type wherein the return reply card is detachable from the rear surface thereof by means of a plurality of intersecting score lines.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an envelope construction of the foregoing type wherein the return reply card is capable of utilization by a person either prior to or subsequent to the use of the envelope for its coin storage and receipt holding functions.